1. Field
The following description relates to a communication system including a relay station, and a data frame used in the communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
Researches into a communication system having relay stations have been actively conducted. In general, a single cell communication system includes a plurality of relay stations and a plurality of terminals. Here, the plurality of relay stations may extend the coverage of a cell and may increase the capacity of the cell.
In a communication system having relay stations, a base station and the relay stations may be connected via radio links or radio channels. In this instance, radio resources may need to be appropriately assigned and a data frame may need to be optimally designed, and thus, the radio links between the base station and the relay stations are able to support a capacity desired.
However, excessive assignment of the radio resource, especially a time resource, for the radio links between the base station and the relay stations may be inefficient. As an example, when a number of the relay stations increases, excessive time resources may be assigned for the radio link between the base station and the relay stations, and thus, time resource assigned to the remaining radio links, as an example, radio links between the base station and terminals, may be relatively insufficient. Accordingly, a throughput of the entire communication system may decrease.